


I Think He Likes It

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Relationships: Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy
Kudos: 41





	I Think He Likes It

Charlie’s beyond excited to get the small, discreet package in the mail. He still lives with Matt, and he’d never hear the end of it if his seemingly straight roommate found out what he ordered.

He doesn’t even remember the name of the site. Something about sexy or cherry or something. But he rushes up the stairs to his room, ripping the box open as soon as he closes the door.

He finally takes it out of the plastic; a big, flesh-colored dildo with a suction cup on the end. He’d watched some videos online featuring similar items, and knew he had to have one.

He’s never been with a man, although he wants it so bad it aches. But everyone knows him in Boston. How could he casually hook up with someone without the whole city hearing about it? So, the dildo.

His hands are sweating as he turns it over, inspects it. His eyes go wide when he thinks of something this big inside him. He washes it under the tap in his bathroom and his heart races.

His dick is straining against his pants, and he goes to double check that his door is locked. He doesn’t really know why he’s so nervous to use a sex toy on himself, alone, in his bathroom, but he feels like this is an important moment. Prior to this he’s only had the limited feeling of his own fingers.

He gets naked quickly, ignores his dick for now. Once the shower is on and the dildo is securely attached to the floor, he touches himself lightly, breath coming out ragged already.

He gets under the stream, getting his hair wet and running a hand down his back, his ass, to his hole. He groans at the contact, too impatient to take his time but too inexperienced to rush. 

He sucks on a finger and slides it in, then another. He decides to get on his knees, suck on the dildo to get it wet. He didn’t anticipate that it would make him even harder, push him to the edge. Having it in his mouth feels  _ right _ , like it belongs there, gagging him. His spit drips down and he spreads it around with his fingers. 

Suddenly he imagines this is a real dick, attached to a real man. A real man who’s holding his hair as he bobs up and down, who’s thrusting into his mouth and moaning. He pulls off so he doesn’t come.

He squats above it, spreads his thick cheeks apart. His heart is still racing as he prods his entrance with the dildo, gasping at the contact. His spit makes it relatively easy to slide in, and as soon as it does he has that thought again; that this is a real dick in him, stretching him out. He pauses when the fantasy gets more specific. Zee?

He’s torn between stopping altogether and letting the dildo go further into him, all the way to the shower floor. Why the fuck is he thinking about his captain right now?

He glances down at his leaking dick, his partially stretched hole. He’s gotten this far, so he decides to let the dildo bottom out. He can’t help the little moans that escape his lips, and he rests his ass on the floor to pull his dick and balls back, look at how his body is devouring it.

He thinks of Zee again- laying beneath him, big hands holding him in place. Zee’s dick would be bigger than this, though. And it would twitch inside him, maybe, hit all the right spots. Charlie comes suddenly, untouched, and he fucks himself through it.

He stays with the toy inside him, hands braced on the wet floor, panting. The more he comes down the more he realizes how fucked up he feels about thinking of his captain like that. He pulls off slowly and takes it off the floor, throws it in under the sink.

*

A few nights later he wakes up like he hasn’t in a long time; with his shorts full of come.

“What the fuck?”

He rubs his eyes, lifts up his waistband to survey the mess. The dream images that did this to him come back like a flood, and they all have one thing in common: his captain.

He was hoping the dildo was somehow cursed and made him think things he shouldn’t. Things about a married man who’s twice his age. But the dildo is still where he left it under the sink, and his shorts are messy, so he’s beginning to think he really does have a crush.

*

The next few weeks are rough. He can’t stop going back to the dildo- it’s pretty much a given anytime he showers at home. It’s a lot easier now and he’s a bit careless with the whole process, more worried about the end result.

His fantasy hasn’t changed much, and it’s only made worse by seeing Zee everyday. His captain loves to touch; while they’re skating, in the locker room, especially right after games. He’ll place a large hand on Charlie’s stomach when he leans down to give direction, kisses the top of Charlie’s head when he says goodbye for the night.

Charlie notices every single one of those touches, saves up the energy from them for when he slides down onto the dildo at home. He’s gotten into moaning Zee’s name when it bottoms out, imagining big hands bruising his hips. That’s why he’s usually the first one to leave after their games.

Tonight, though, he thinks he’ll stick around. They had a great game and he’s still buzzing from it, and he had to do an interview anyway.

He lingers in the locker room, scrolling through his phone and fidgeting. He glances in his bag- he brought the dildo with him today. He suddenly regrets it, feels ridiculous for wanting to do this in the locker room showers. But seeing it also makes his dick hard, so he doesn’t rule it out completely.

When the last couple people are packing up he heads to the showers, bag in hand, nervous. He gets undressed slowly, willing his boner to calm the fuck down. It’s not working.

Hearing the shower stream helps calm him a little, and after a few looks around he gets a hand around his dick. He’s never touched himself anywhere but his shower and his bed- he’s not very adventurous.

Today is different. He rifles through his bag and grabs Zee’s jersey. He wore it tonight and it reeks, especially since it was sitting in the laundry for a while before Charlie had the chance to grab it. He slides it on and he smiles when he realizes the bottom of it goes almost to his knees. He grabs the dildo and secures it to the floor near the stream, working his dick up at the sight. The sleeves of Zee’s jersey are pooling around his wrists and his captain’s smell is filling his senses- it’s almost too much already.

He squats down anyway and eases himself on. He has to hold up the jersey to get a good view; he loves watching his dick bob up and down with the movements. He figures the guy fucking him would like the view, too.

He lets it bottom out and groans, closes his eyes.

*

Zee always stays late after games; it takes him a while to come down. He always shows up early, too. He sees game day as more of a 24-hour event.

He likes waiting until everyone is gone before he showers. He likes taking his time, having all the space to himself. He sees the locker room empty and takes the opportunity to strip off there, throw his base layers in the big laundry basket in the corner.

As he makes his way to the showers he pauses- is someone in there? He didn’t see anyone’s bags in the locker room. He figures it must have been left on.

When he turns the corner, though, he’s stopped in his tracks. It takes him a few seconds to even process what he’s looking at before he steps back out of sight.

Charlie, in Zee’s jersey. And it looks like he’s fucking himself with a dildo. Zee’s dick gets hard so fast he almost gets dizzy.

He can’t help it and peeks around the corner again. Charlie’s got his eyes shut, little grunts and groans coming out with every thrust. He looks beautiful.

“Charlie.”

The younger man jumps, eyes wide and blush already spreading down to his chest.

He doesn’t have the chance to say anything, defend himself, because Zee’s quickly on his knees in front of him, touching Charlie’s dick.

Charlie’s back on his hands and still shocked, unable to say anything. Zee lifts him off the dildo and moves it aside, pushes his legs up.

“Zee-“

“Shhh, baby.” Is all Chara says before sliding into the smaller man. He’s certainly a tighter fit than the dildo and the pressure makes Zee’s head spin.

Charlie’s face is so adorable like this- he’s clearly not very used to having a dick in him. He makes little surprised faces as Zee slides in, little gasps coming out of his mouth.

He finds a pace quickly, pulling Charlie’s jersey- his jersey- up to get a view of his sweet little body.

“Look cute in my jersey.”

Charlie smiles, bites his lip.

“What were you thinking about?” Chara’s got Charlie flat on the floor, and he’s not holding back.

“This.”

It’s Zee’s turn to smile, lean down and kiss his teammate.

“Can I ride you, Zee?”

He basically jumps at the chance, flipping them over and settling Charlie back down on his dick.

The younger man bounces on it, hands back on Zee’s thighs, just like he practiced. It’s perfect.

“You look so good, Charlie.” Zee’s eyes are fixated on his boy’s dick, bouncing and leaking. He feels to the side and grabs the dildo off the floor.

“Suck on this, honey.”

The name goes straight to Charlie’s dick and he does as he’s told, taking it in and locking eyes with Zee.

“Bet you taste good.”

Charlie whines around the dildo, and really he has no idea how he hasn’t come yet. He thinks he’s still in shock.

“Zee, fuck fuck fuck.” His words are mumbled, mouth half full. 

Zee pulls the dildo out, pulls the jersey off of him.

“That’s better. How old are you, Charlie?” Zee knows the answer.

“19.”

“I love these.” The captain plays with Charlie’s nipples, the bit of fat around them. “Fuck, gonna make me come.”

That seems to do it for Charlie and he comes hard all over Zee’s stomach and chest, moaning his name. Just like he practiced.

Zee comes soon after and Charlie can actually  _ feel _ himself getting filled up. He collapses down on top of the older man and suddenly feels a little scandalized. Does Zee always fuck dudes like this? Does his wife know? Is it okay for a 40 year old to fuck a 19 year old?

His line of mental questions stops when Zee pushes his hair back, kisses his cheek. “Come home with me, baby boy?”


End file.
